


A dire situation

by Miss_Dreamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Magic, Flashbacks, Hostage Situation, How Do I Tag, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Memories, Trauma, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, its not all bad, spoilers for episode 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dreamer/pseuds/Miss_Dreamer
Summary: Wanda gets trapped in Agatha’s basement and she gets even more trauma because apparently Wanda just can’t catch a break.
Kudos: 24





	A dire situation

“I need you to tell me how you did this, how you created a whole world on autopilot while knowing not even a basic protection spell. How did you do it, Wanda?” Asks Agatha. She was standing just out of reach for Wanda with a small smile playing on her lips. She still looked like Agnes, her nosy neighbor who was always there for a kind word and a helping hand. But something was definitely off about her. A dark purple aura surrounded her, and she seemed so much more composed and confident. The kind neighbor she’d had before was gone and in its place stood a powerful witch that was watching her like a hawk. Agatha was wearing a brooch that shimmered when she moved and her hair fell to her breasts in waves. A sense of dread washed over Wanda as she looked at the other witch, Agatha wasn’t just powerful, she was stronger than any witch she’d encountered before. 

They were in Agatha’s basement, surrounded by symbols on the walls that prevented her from using her magic. The door to the outside had slammed shut and the only light in the basement was provided by small skylights on the edges of the room. It was dark, but strangely enough, the temperature felt like it was a warm summer evening, and she sat outside catching the last rays of sunshine before the sun set fully. She could almost see Vision laugh at a joke she made, almost taste the red wine they were drinking, and almost feel the soft grass underneath her bare feet. But the happy memories of her evenings in Westview with Vision couldn’t be a greater contrast to the situation she was in right now. 

Wanda was bound by spells and lifted into the air. The bonds were uncomfortably tight and restricted her from lifting so much as a finger. The basement honestly looked more like a dungeon than a basement, with big stone pillars supporting the ceiling above them. The floor was grimy and spiderwebs cluttered the dark stone ceilings. She desperately looked for a way out, straining for even a glimpse of her own magic, but it was of no use. Her powers had abandoned her the moment she set foot in this basement, and she felt absolutely alone without her powers, without anyone knowing where she was, without the calming presence of Vision beside her. She was back to being nothing. No one. Fear started to creep up on her, slowly working its way up her spine. Goosebumps appeared on her arms, and suddenly it was like she couldn’t breathe anymore. Wanda looked Agatha in the eye, trying to hold back tears of panic, pleading with her eyes that she should just let her go. “Please, I didn’t do anything, I’m not…” 

She was cut off by her bonds flinging her into the wall. Her head hit it hard, and she felt a sharp pain. Before she could properly comprehend what was happening she was flung into the opposite wall before being carried to the middle of the room again. She felt a dull pain in her head and focussing on the stone floor beneath her was all she could do not to throw up. She was nauseous and disoriented and could barely remain conscious. Wanda couldn’t think anymore, couldn’t form words, the only thing she felt was pain and fear. Agatha was still standing in the middle of the room, a pitying smile on her lips when she said “I tried to be gentle, to nudge you awake from this ridiculous fantasy, but you would rather fall apart than face your truth. You left me no choice.” Agatha started walking around her, as if judging a pig at the farmers market, slowly dragging a finger around her body, from her lips to her neck, to her back until she was back around again and her finger rested on the edge of her jeans. “Such a petty, all this beauty and talent, wasted on an imaginary boyfriend and a fantasy town. To think of what you could have accomplished, if only you’d thought a little bigger.” 

She felt a tug on her jeans as she was pulled closer to Agatha, who brought her mouth close to her ear and whispered “but you know, not all is lost. You’re here now, and I have all the time in the world to mold you into whatever shape I want. You see Wanda, time runs a little different down here, so there’s really no need to rush anything. I can take as long as I want.”

Wanda tried her best to remain as composed as possible, but inside she was trembling with fear. A feeling of hopelessness washed over her as she absorbed the hateful words of the other witch. No one would find her here, in fact, no one was even looking for her. She was subjected to the whims of Agatha and without her powers, there was nothing she could do about it. Her only glimmer of hope was the fact that Agatha needed her alive if she wanted to know how her powers worked. And maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that she could survive long enough to be able to escape the watchful eye of Agatha. 

With that in mind, Wanda took a breath and tried to swallow away her nausea. She slowly lifted her head, dizziness warping her vision while she felt a trickle of blood run down the side of her face. She looked Agatha in the eye and said “you will never find out how I did it. You cannot break me, because I am already broken into a thousand pieces. There is nothing left of me. So try your hardest, because I’ve already survived it all.” 

Agatha’s features changed immediately as she said these words. A scowl replaced the smile she had worn before. Wanda felt the hairs on her neck stand up as she watched the change and a shiver worked its way up her spine. But then Agatha’s smile returned as if nothing had even happened. She looked at Wanda with a sparkle in her eyes and said “I guess we’ll find out if that’s true. You see darling, there is always more to destroy, and I’m the one in control here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this one! It's my first ever fanfic, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head so I decided to write it down. English is not my first language, so I hope I didn't miss any grammatical errors. Please comment on what you would like to see happening in the future! What is going to happen to Wanda? Will Agatha get what she wants?


End file.
